Hitori ja Nai
"Sola Nunca Estarás" (ひとりじゃない, Hitori ja Nai) es la primera canción de cierre de la serie anime Dragon Ball GT (también se le conoce como "Caprichosa eres tú"), y el noveno sencillo de la banda J-pop Deen. Fue lanzado en un mini disco el 1 de abril de 1996, sólo en Japón llegó al número 3 en las listas de Oricon."Hitori Janai" @ Oricon. Se juntó con la canción "Sunday". La canción fue usada por los primeros 26 episodios de la serie. Se desconoce su intérprete Oficial en Latino. Letras A continuación se muestran algunas adaptaciones de la letra de este Ending en otros doblajes, no la traducción literal de la original. Español (Latino)= Sola nunca estarás Caprichosa eres tú, muchas veces lo sé no te importan los demás y quieres todo hacer a tu manera ¿Por qué te comportas así? Y como una ilusión prefieres tu vivir en el pasado que se fue, La gente te daña, no lo comprendes y te hacen llorar, angustiada estás Con las personas nunca te entiendes, pero sola nunca estarás Porque yo estaré ahí, ya verás aunque mil tormentas vendrán, cuando de noche llegues a tu casa y el alma sientas herida, Cuenta conmigo amor Porque tu y yo uno solo seremos los dos y muchas cosas juntos vamos a hacer tu valor va a protegerte, mientras vivas aquí. |-| Español (España)= Yo no voy a ser, otro capricho más, en manos de tu corazón, tú piensas sólo en tí, y el resto te da igual, tal vez te falte un poco de amor... Inventas la ilusión, que te convence más, en un pasado que se fue, y olvidas que al final, se vuelven contra tí, esas cosas que, no has querido hacer... Y aunque pretendas disimular... Yo sé que quieres echarte a llorar... Pero sola no estás, porque yo, llenaré tu soledad, y guardaré unas gotas de vida, para tu melancolía, cuando quieras soñar, piensa en mí, y en las noches que te quiero dar, en un cuaderno en blanco te entregaría, lo que queda de mis días, porque sola no estás.... |-| Japonés (Kanji)= 自分勝手に思い込んで 裏目に出ることよくあるけど 生きてゆきたい　今日より明日へ 社会の中で何を求め　追いかけたんだろう 言葉だけじゃわかり合えず　傷つけて涙した もがけばもがくほど　孤独を彷徨ってた ひとりじゃない　君が希望に変わってゆく 向かい風も羽ばたける　微笑っていておくれ ひとつになろう ふたりここまできたことが　僕の勇気の証しだから  変わり続けてるこの世界で 確実なものは　何もない世紀末だけど 君と笑い君と泣いて　僕は僕に戻る 素直になれず　励ましさえ拒んでいた夜も こんな僕を　包むように見守っていてくれた 君の家が見えてきた　足早になってゆく ひとりじゃない　もっと自由になれるはずさ プライドや猜疑心とか　もう捨ててしまおう  そばにいる誰かが　喜んでくれること ひとを信じる始まりだと　やっとわかったよ 君に出会って ひとりじゃない　君が希望に変わってゆく 向かい風も羽ばたける　微笑っていておくれ ひとつになろう ふたりここまできたことが　僕の勇気の証しだから 変わり続けてるこの世界で |-| Japonés(Rōmaji)= Jibunkatte ni omoikonde Urame ni deru koto yoku aru kedo Ikite yukitai　kyô yori ashita e Hito no naka de nani o motome　oikaketa n’ darô Kotoba dake ja wakariaezu　kizutsukete namida shita Mogakeba mogaku hodo　kodoku o samayotte ’ta Hitori ja nai　kimi ga yume ni kawatte yuku Mukaikaze mo habatakeru　waratte ite okure Hitotsu ni narô Futari koko made kita koto ga　boku no yûki no akashi da kara  Kawaritsuzukete ’ru kono sekai de Kakujitsu na mono wa nani mo nai yo no naka da kedo Kimi to warai kimi to naite boku wa boku ni modoru Sunao ni narezu　hagemashi sae kobande ita yoru mo Kon’na boku o　tsutsumu yô ni mimamotte ite kureta Kimi no ie ga miete kita　ashibaya ni natte yuku Hitori ja nai　motto jiyû ni nareru hazu sa Puraido ya utagai to ka　mô sutete shimaou Soba ni iru dareka ga　yorokonde kureru koto Hito o shinjiru hajimari da to　yatto wakatta yo Kimi ni deatte Hitori ja nai　kimi ga yume ni kawatte yuku Mukaikaze mo habatakeru　waratte ite okure Hitotsu ni narô Futari koko made kita koto ga　boku no yûki no akashi da kara  Kawaritsuzukete ’ru kono sekai de |-| Inglés= I was once convinced I had no time for friends, That all I’d ever need was me. But then I changed my mind Because I came to find how lonely life could really be Now, I’ve spent so much time just trying to figure out what my purpose is in life I don’t know what to do; I try to talk to you: no answers, only silence But I promise you don’t have to hide all the feelings you have inside Because you’re not alone: I am here, and I want to share my dreams with you All my life, I’ve been searching for answers, and now my purpose is with you We live together as one Joined by love, there is nothing to be afraid of; just have the strength to fulfill all your hopes and dreams, And remember that I’ll be here, standing right by your side Personajes *Goku *Pan *Trunks *Giru Lugares *Planeta Monmaasu Objetos *Nave Espacial Curiosidades *En latinoamérica mientras los Ending cambiaban, usaron esta misma música sobre los Ending nuevos durante toda la serie Dragon Ball GT. *Hace años un fan inventó el nombre "Alejandro Arnais" asumiendo que éste era el nombre de quién interpretó en Español Latino las canciones "Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku" y "Hitori Ja Nai", esto fue desmentida por Loretta Santini (Directora Musical) a través de Proyecto DBFandub diciendo que sólo recordaba a un tal "Lisandro", aun así es un completo misterio, ya que a pesar de haber dirigido a esa persona en la grabación de los temas no recuerda de quien se trataba. *César Franco hizo unos covers de los temas de Dragon Ball GT en versión extendida para DBFandub por lo que muchos volvieron a caer en la idea de que César era el intérprete original y oficial, cosa absolutamente errónea. Videos thumb|center|400px Véase También Ending Referencias en:I'm Not Alone Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Endings